


Draw the sky

by anothermiracle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art boys are my weakness tbh, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he'll draw the sky for this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw the sky

The lead of his pencil scrapes against the parchment, leaving its mark in curves and edges. He trails his fingers along the length of the paper. _Up, down, up, down._

 

He pauses. 

 

She is beautiful, sunlight bouncing off her midnight tresses, her eyes shining sapphire. 

 

His hand itches. 

 

There is mirth in her voice. Joy unadulterated spills from her lips and his grip tightens. His strokes become bolder, darker. There is colour missing. _Up, down, up, down._

 

She turns to smile at her friend. It is a kind smile, and his heart pulses once. The pencil turns on its side, its length running the surface of white with a broad sweep. It stops halfway and retraces its steps. He looks for her smile once more. 

 

Her fingertips fly across the table, a telling imitation of a ballet he’s seen as a child. She twirls her pen with finesse, and he finds himself transfixed at the way the calluses play with the whirling blues of her movements. His pencil stills at the middle of the page. 

 

His chest rises, falls, rises, falls.

 

Her eyes shift briefly to his and time stands still. They glint once, twice, and lines form at their edges. He feels his lips curl and blood rush to his cheeks. 

 

She mouths, _hey._

 

He replies with wide eyes and an unprecedented sputter of haphazard hand-motions.

 

She laughs, and his world tilts several degrees to the left.

 

His heartbeat throbs in his ears as she turns back to the front. He inhales, exhales. He picks up his pencil and finishes his sketch. He flips the pages of his textbook, and doesn’t pay attention for the rest of the class. He zeroes on the way her hair curls at her nape and the set of her shoulders, and he breathes. 

 

One day, he’ll draw the sky for this girl.


End file.
